


Out in the Farm Country

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Farmer's Market, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, OTP Writing Challenge, Pre-Relationship, minor Pepper Potts/James 'Rhodey' Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen invites Tony and friends to a cute little Farmer's Market in farm country. Tony can't help but get his favorite wizard a little gift.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 31 Days of Autumn [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Out in the Farm Country

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still here for these fall stories...even as the weather gets colder. Though, to be fair, where I live it's not really all that cold. 
> 
> So, I'm kind of fudging some things here. Where I live, farmer's markets don't allow you to sell live animals - dogs, chickens, cats, etc - but I _needed_ to write Stephen with cute puppies, so I took some creative liberties with this! 
> 
> Here is day 13! Enjoy!
> 
> **Day 13: Farmer's Market**

Curiosity killed the cat was something Tony heard many times as a child. Being a genius also meant he had a thirst for more and a knack for getting into trouble simply because he wanted to find out the hows and whys of something. So, when he was asked if he's ever been to a Farmer's Market by Stephen Strange, he can't help but want to see what he's talking about. It was one of his lesser qualities, but it did lead to some of the more incredible advancements he was able to make in the technology industry and the medical field in the last few years.

The sun was still sweltering, despite it nearly being November, and Tony was sweating through his t-shirt. Stephen was looking over some peaches a vendor was trying to talk him into buying, Rhodey and Pepper down a few stalls from them purchasing some cake and a few bags of cookies. Tony seemed to be the only one in the process of dying, so he tried to keep his suffering as quiet as possible.

“You seem like a man who knows his accessories.” Stephen was at the next stall now, looking over a picture frame and carrying on conversation like it was as natural for him as breathing. And, well, since he was from Nebraska, he supposed it was. Sometimes, he forgot Stephen grew up on an actual farm with goats and chickens ( _'Never cows or pigs. Mom refused.'_ ) instead of the city. He equated the wizard with expensive tailored suits and a swanky apartment since a new master took over the Sanctum. It was odd to picture Stephen in overalls and straw hats.

(Not so difficult picturing him shirtless and working under the hot sun, all those muscles on display...)

The salesperson speaking to Tony was a little old black woman with silver hair and a kind smile. Tony smiled and picked up a random bracelet she had on display. A verse from the bible was engraved in the leather, something about loving one another. He set it down quickly and then spotted a rather nice watch. The face was simple in design, but it was clearly a handmade strap. He glanced over at Stephen, who hadn't noticed he lost Tony yet, and asked the woman how much the watch would cost. Not that he couldn't afford it, but it wasn't exactly polite to throw down six twenties apparently.

And this was a small town. He figured that was more than frowned upon here. 

When she told him it was only sixty dollars and could even be gift wrapped for an extra ten, he paid the price and tipped her an extra twenty. Her stall of all the other was the least populated, so he figured she would appreciate the little extra. It would do more for her than it could for Tony.

He also bought cute earrings for Pepper and a silver bracelet for Christine.

Tucking the gifts away, he turned to find out where his friends disappeared to. Pepper was laughing as an elderly man showed her some sort of magic trick, Rhodey by her side examining something rectangular and large. Stephen was crouched down by a pen of fluffy things tumbling over each other to get to Stephen's finger, his face tilted up towards the blushing young woman speaking to him and playing with her hair. He sauntered over and joined Stephen in watching the puppies play together, one of the smaller ones racing around the pile of wriggling bodies and yapping excitedly. 

“Looking to get one?” Stephen sighed and shook his head. 

“I can't have one where I live. Too dangerous for such a little thing.” Tony glanced from the puppies to the soft expression Stephen wore and knew the man needed to take one. Probably that little one with the floppy ears and endlessly wagging tail.

“Sorry, babies. Good luck on finding new roommates.” He giggled when that small one Tony was growing fond of bounded over and licked his fingers, standing up on the bars of the crate to look up at them with those big brown eyes. Yep, Tony was sold. But Stephen would never let him do it for him. Something about not accepting help or handouts from billionaires. 

No matter. He could sneak a puppy back to New York. It would be nice to have another living being in his apartment (aside from Pepper and Rhodey's occasional visits.)

Stephen thanked the woman and moved along, getting into a long conversation about some baked goods on display. Tony grunted and stood to face the puppy girl, who dragged her eyes away from Stephen and offered Tony a tight smile. He wasn't really the jealous type, but there was a flicker of green in his chest he had to squash down. 

“How much?” She blinked at him as if confused and then down at the puppies.

“Oh. Um, thirty. I also have food and other things if you want.” He bent down and scooped the smallest one up, tapping its nose and letting his smile stretch into something loose and goofy. He loved animals, loved small cuddly ones, and loved making certain wizards both happy and aggravated with him.

“I'll take this little cutie.” He handed over the cash, a little extra for the remaining puppies to have food and blankets in the case they weren't given new homes that day, and carefully tucked the pup into his coat. Hopefully, he could surprise Stephen in New York rather than here, where the wizard could try and make him give the puppy back.

“Tony, you ready?” He adjusted his coat again and joined his friends by the exit of the little market, people mulling around sharing stories and admiring their purchases before strolling towards cars and vans parked along the grass. Stephen finished a conversation with an elderly man with pale blue eyes and pulled his ring out from where it was tucked into a pocket of his jeans. Pepper was trying to show Tony her pumpkin candle, but he was distracted by the sunlight on Stephen's stupidly handsome face. 

The difference from the market to New York was startling, Tony's teeth chattering and the puppy in his jacket squirming against him. Stephen closed the portal and followed Rhodey into the tower, Tony switching on the heat the second they got to his apartment floor. Pepper set her purchases on the table, marveling over something Rhodey bought. Stephen disappeared into the kitchen before Tony could see what it was he bought.

“So, did you get anything?” With a smile, he opened his jacket and produced the puppy. Pepper's eyes widened and she instantly started cooing and rubbing the small bundle of fluff. Rhodey joined them, raising his brow at Tony even as he made little clicking noises the pup wagged at. He was snuggling the puppy to his face when Stephen joined them again. 

“If you all wanted to head back again, they open back up in April.” He turned away from where he stopped by the table to set something down and looked from Tony to the bundle in his hands. 

“I knew you were going to buy that puppy the second I walked away.” That was hardly the response he expected from Stephen. It was...nice not to be scolded for once. Stephen stepped into his space and scratched the puppy's nose with a finger, speaking to it softly and tenderly. Yep, Tony's heart was melted all over the floor.

Imagine Stephen with children!

“I couldn't resist.” Stephen nodded, flicking his gaze from the bundle of brown and black to Tony's eyes. Heat flashed across Tony's cheeks at the proximity, the warmth in those blue eyes. 

“Not to mention you left that young woman disappointed. I figured the least I could do was take this little rascal off her hands.” He wanted to bite his tongue the moment the words left his lips, Rhodey groaning from somewhere behind Stephen.. Why was he bringing this up? Why was he an idiot? The wizard stepped back and tilted his head. Kind of like a puppy, actually, though Tony normally associated him with cats. Elegant. Aloof. Grouchy if they didn't nap enough. 

“What do you mean?” He thought it was false humility on Stephen's part, the way he didn't seem to get he was, like, _ridiculously_ attractive. It wasn't, apparently. He would grow shy and uncomfortable when people tried to flirt with him, and often times he was oblivious to people's interest in him. 

(It was probably the one saving grace in their friendship. Tony's massive crush was obvious to anyone who was around them for three seconds. He found that out from Thor, Loki, and Sam.)

“I just mean, like, you know. She seemed interested, I guess. And you were occupied by the puppies or something. But I saw when I walked over.” Stephen shook his head and laughed, reaching out to pet the puppy again. 

“If you say so. So, what are you going to name him... or her?” He turned the puppy so he could check if it was a boy pup or a little girl, pleased to find it was a girl. 

“Well, I may have bought it with someone else in mind.” Now Pepper groaned, but Stephen merely nodded and continued petting her. Tony kind of wanted some of that attention for himself. He had soft hair, you know.

“I'm sure Pete will love her.” He caught Rhodey shaking his head from where he was eating a piece of cake and sitting on the table. Pepper was on her laptop near Rhodey, shooting a look at Stephen's back. 

“I don't think he really has the time for taking care of a puppy, Stephen. Not with college coming. And his Avengers duties.” There was hesitation in Stephen's movements, eyes meeting Tony's once more. 

“Harley?”

“He likes cats. And I think he has quite a few in Tennessee.” Now those eyes narrowed.

“Tony...”

“Stephen.”

“Happy? Pepper? Rhodes? Rogers?” Tony laughed and pushed her into Stephen's hands.

“Nope. Nada. Not at all. She's got a wizard daddy.” There was that exasperated sigh and the look that meant Tony was getting a speech.

“I can't have a dog, Tony. Didn't you hear me back at the market?” They watched her snuggle into Stephen's shirt, Tony suddenly jealous of the little thing. He wanted to snuggle into Stephen and not be portaled into the ocean.

“Well, I figure she can just live here for a while or something. I mean, I like dogs too. And I really like _her_. Just until you can doggie-proof your magic mansion. Because I saw how you were looking at her. I couldn't just....you had a moment with her!” Stephen snorted and shook his head, but his tight features relaxed and he wasn't kicking Tony through a portal. It was a win in Tony's book.

“I guess I can fix up the Sanctum. Wong won't love having her around, but I know he's a softie underneath. Thank you, Tony. But, please. No more gifts. You know how I fell about that.” Pepper snickered and Tony dug around for the watch.

“So, is this a bad time to mention I also bought you a handmade watch?” 

“ _Anthony Stark!_ ”

“....yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx
> 
> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
> 2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
> 3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
> 4\. Pumpkin Spice   
> 5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
> 6\. Raking leaves  
> 7\. Masks  
> 8\. First Day of School   
> 9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
> 10\. Fireplaces  
> 11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
> 12\. Football  
>  **13\. Farmer's Market**  
>  14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
> 15\. Horror movie marathon  
> 16\. Carving Pumpkins  
> 17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
> 18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
> 19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
> 20\. Desserts  
> 21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
> 22\. Costumes  
> 23\. Haunted House  
> 24\. Harry Potter  
> 25\. Apple pie  
> 26\. Ghosts  
> 27\. Magic Potions  
> 28\. Black Cats  
> 29\. Halloween Candy  
> 30\. Bones  
> 31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
